The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Documents contain information and are ubiquitous. Some documents may be of interest to a few, while others may be read by a wide variety of users. While information within a document is sometimes sufficient to fully comprehend by itself, oftentimes a user has to refer to external sources for clarifications and context. This is well understood by document authors and they address this problem through references, footnotes and external sources sections within the document. However, providing clarifications and contextual information through references, footnotes and external sources sections is not optimal. It takes time and effort to create these sections. These sections make documents lengthier and difficult to handle and all the users may not find the information useful. They are also prone to errors. Moreover, these sections are static and won't change with changing information unless the document author revises the document.
While methods exist in the art to dynamically provide contextual information, such as providing a definition to a word, they are rudimentary and do not cover all the needs.
In view of the above drawbacks, there remains a need for providing contextual information within documents dynamically and automatically.